Does Ya Mama Know U Dance Like That?
by Mitty Finholdt
Summary: Era para ser apenas mais uma missão comum. Damian estava infiltrado em um clube noturno procurando pelo suspeito estuprador que havia naquele bairro. Honestamente, ela nem deveria estar ali. E que diabos Maya Ducard tanto fazia naquela maldita pista de dança? OU Aquele que Damian descobre a magia da dança.


**faísca**

Era para ser apenas mais uma missão comum. Damian estava infiltrado em um clube noturno procurando pelo suspeito estuprador que havia naquele bairro.

Se aproximou do bar e pagou por um martini, reparando que o barman nem se incomodou em pedir sua identidade. Que seja, um caso de cada vez.

Damian teve que espantar três garotas bêbadas e um cara que deve ter passado do ponto horas atrás quando eles tentaram o atacar com suas mãos atrevidas e lábios descoordenados.

Ugh, Damian honestamente não consegue entender os civis normais.

Estava perguntando para as pessoas do estabelecimento se eles tinham visto alguém suspeito quando ele a viu. Sua primeira reação, obviamente, foi fechar a cara. Queria resolver aquele caso _sozinho_ e ver Maya Ducard na pista de dança rebolando a esmo era a última coisa que esperava encontrar naquela boate.

Típico de Ninguém se infiltrar nos casos de Damian quando claramente não foi chamada. Assumindo a presença da amiga como ameaça, Damian tomou cuidado extra em se manter incógnito, ia resolver aquele caso antes mesmo de Maya reparar que ele estava ali.

As vezes ele olhava sobre os ombros, se certificando de que ela não havia saído de sua posição, mas quanto mais a noite se arrastava, mais Damian estranhava a falta de atitude de Maya. Ele só a via sair da pista de dança para pegar uma bebida ou ir ao banheiro feminino, e logo estava de volta para a pista, dançando a todo vapor, toda sorrisos para qualquer cara que se aproximava perto o bastante. O que, na opinião de Damian, era uma idiotice sem tamanho. Como ela esperava conseguir alguma coisa apenas dançando e flertando?

 _Ah._ É claro. Ela está tentando se passar por civil. Era uma abordagem diferente, bem mais lenta, mas com certeza arrancaria mais informações que Damian, se continuasse assim. Aceitando o desafio, Damian engoliu o resto de sua bebida de uma vez, voltando para o bar. Olhou para o lado e viu um rapaz por volta dos 22 anos que praticamente o despia com os olhos.

Arqueou a sobrancelha para o rapaz em questão, e o analisou bem. Ele ao menos tinha uma idade aproximada da de Damian e não machucava os olhos. Além do mais, algo naquela postura convidativa dele parecia suspeita. Não querendo perder para Maya - olhou rapidamente para a pista e ficou nada contente em ver um qualquer com as mãos na cintura dela, até cogitou em ir até lá e jogar os disfarces pela janela e arrebentar o cara, mas Maya estava mais do que feliz em continuar dançando, então não cabia a ele tomar alguma atitude –, notou que sua presença ali não era necessária, e subitamente inspirado, Damian voltou sua atenção para o rapaz interessado em si e abriu seu maior sorriso de Playboy Wayne que aprendeu com o pai e Grayson.

Se inclinou de leve contra o balcão, e pediu mais uma bebida, sem quebrar contato visual com o rapaz.

— Ei. — O desconhecido finalmente se pronunciou — Qual o seu nome, lindeza?

Damian teve que usar toda a sua força de vontade para não revirar os olhos ali mesmo. Lindeza? Sério isso?

— Ei. — Cumprimentou de volta, pondo todo o seu charme Wayne nas palavras. — Sou Jon Kent.

[...]

Damian não deixou de ficar impressionado consigo mesmo – mas, honestamente, ele não devia esperar nada diferente. Esse é seu legado, afinal de contas. É claro que ele conseguiria pegar o estuprador de primeira – resolveu não contar as vezes em que ele apenas ficou circulando pela boate atrás de informações. Assim que Damian deu seu nome falso, o desconhecido – que agora ele sabia se chamar Duncan Hopkins – não perdeu tempo em drogar a bebida de Damian, que ele fingiu beber, tentando descobrir se Hopkins era o estuprador ou apenas mais um esquisito.

O que ele não demorou em descobrir, já que Hopkins mal esperou Damian terminar de jogar discretamente a bebida fora antes de praticamente o arrastar até um beco, onde abriu o zíper e o forçou ficar de joelhos.

Digamos que Damian não aceitou isso muito bem.

Mas olhando pelo lado bom, pelo menos ele não o deixou em coma dessa vez! Teve que lembrar a si mesmo de que ele estava se fazendo de civil, então rapidamente ligou para a polícia, aproveitando que havia trago seu sketchbook e desenhando um retrato falado do bastardo. Mais tarde, no uniforme, ele iria contatar com as outras vítimas e as encorajar a prestar queixa, contando com vários detalhes como aquele ser podre jamais iria tocar em outra pessoa.

Tão focado com Hopkins, a polícia, Robin e as vítimas, Damian nem mesmo pensou em conferir se Maya ainda estava no clube. (Não estava, ela foi embora assim que as sirenes da polícia se aproximaram).

[...]

Damian convenceu a si mesmo de que só havia voltado para aquela boate estúpida para conferir se tudo continuava em ordem depois da prisão de Duncan Hopkins, que aparentemente era alguém bem conhecido ali. Dias se passaram desde aquela noite, e Damian estava se perguntando se Maya sabia que o caso já foi resolvido, pois ele continuava vendo ela voltar naquele lugar. Ela devia saber de algum peixe muito maior naquele lugar amaldiçoado para continuar voltando, era a única explicação lógica.

Então, dessa vez, ele resolveu entrar também, nem que seja para oferecer seu auxílio para o caso que Maya parecia tão empenhada.

Novamente, como daquela vez, Maya continuava na pista de dança, dançando sem dar a mínima para o mundo, mexendo os quadris e as vezes pulando, totalmente envolvida com o barulho que os outros ali chamavam de música.

Ele manteve-se quieto no canto, apenas observando os movimentos de Maya – de forma puramente platônica, disse a si mesmo, apenas para tentar captar algo suspeito. Mas ela não conversava com ninguém, apenas bebia e dançava, vez ou outra com algum cara corajoso o bastante para pôr as mãos nela.

Digo corajoso pois Damian distribuía a sua melhor bat-encarada para todos aqueles lobos que encaravam sua amiga com luxúria.

Muitas horas mais tarde, Maya simplesmente deu meia volta da pista e foi embora. Damian estava começando a suspeitar que ela não tinha caso nenhum. O que não fazia o mínimo de sentido! Por que outro motivo ela continuava voltando ali?!

Não conseguia entender, e se tem algo que Damian Wayne não aceita, é não saber de tudo que o cerca.

Continuou seguindo a amiga, que continuava voltando para a boate toda sexta e sábado. Ele apenas a observava dançando, sem uma única preocupação nos ombros, apenas se soltando, seu sorriso contente jamais abandonava suas feições. Não conseguia entender.

Sabia que Maya agora morava sozinha, mas ainda falava frequentemente com a mãe quando não estava em alguma missão com Damian ou, agora ele sabe, quando não está nessa boate idiota.

Honestamente falando, Damian sempre achou a amiga atraente. Ele nunca escondeu isso, mas também não era de ficar falando elogios, mantendo-os para si mesmo. O _**máximo**_ é a chamar de "chica" de vez quando.

Sempre soube que outras pessoas concordavam com ele, mas _puta merda!_ Nessa boate parecia que todo imbecil com testosterona não tirava os olhos dela! Damian não se considerava um rapaz _muito_ possessivo, até porque, tecnicamente, eles não passavam de amigos de longa data. E ele até estava de boa com essa posição entre eles, não pensava muito em sua vida civil e as possibilidades que poderia usufruir fora do uniforme.

Mas... desde que começou a observá-la tão leve e feliz, Damian não pode evitar de se perguntar dos infinitos "e se". Se ele estivesse com ela, Maya ia continuar com aquela expressão satisfeita ou iria embora constrangida? Será que ela prefere a vida civil a ser uma super-heroína?

Outra coisa que estava o incomodando... Dez anos de amizade e ele nunca a viu mexendo os quadris dessa forma, tão... Tão sexual e espontânea. Ela sempre foi assim? Como que ele nunca descobriu esse lado dela antes? Não que estivesse reclamando. Pelo contrário, ele estava com uma certa curiosidade sobre como ela continuaria requebrando se ele colocasse as mãos nos quadris dela.

 _Opa._

Pensamentos muito perigosos começaram a se formar. Pela surpresa, nem mesmo se deu o trabalho de lutar contra o rubor que subiu em suas orelhas. Ele estava confuso demais, muitas revelações se mostrando ao mesmo tempo. Decidiu ir embora antes que ele tentasse fazer algo que poderia se arrepender mais tarde.

[...]

Okay, Damian tem nenhuma desculpa pela razão de ele estar naquela boate de novo, o cabelo todo bagunçado e lentes coloridas. Talvez Maya não o reconheceria se ele tentasse dançar com ela? Claro, amigos podem até dançar juntos mas se _**Damian**_ pedir para _**dançar**_ com ela, ele nunca ouviria o final disso. Era só... Só contenção de danos, certo? Não significava nada. Claro.

E ele estava curioso sobre essa vida civil que Maya estava levando. Damian Wayne só aparecia para as festas de gala que o pai organizava e vez ou outra nas Empresas Wayne – era seu legado, afinal de contas – e nunca passou disso. Até tentou uma vez se matricular na Academia Gotham quando tinha 12 anos, mas conseguiu ser expulso no primeiro dia e quase expor sua identidade para aquela garota que colou a mão na dele. Então. É. Nenhuma experiência "normal" na vida civil.

Ele revisou os prós e contras pela milésima vez em sua cabeça sobre chamar Maya para dançar disfarçado. Fala sério, Damian nem sabe explicar porque está tão nervoso. Ele não é assim. Apenas vá de uma vez!

E ele foi, jogou todos os planos e preocupações pela janela. Era só Maya, afinal de contas, não havia nada para se preocupar. Pagou pela bebida mais forte que conseguiu pensar e tomou de uma vez no bar, depois praticamente marchou até a pista de dança onde Maya continuava dançando sem ter ideia de seus arredores.

Chegou por trás da amiga, ainda sem coragem o suficiente para vê-la cara a cara, mesmo usando lentes de olhos azuis e um pouco de maquiagem para disfarçar suas feições, mas ainda determinado a acabar logo com isso. É só por uma noite, uma noite vivendo como um civil com a amiga. Sem problemas.

Um fato sobre Damian Wayne: Ele não sabe dançar.

Claro, ele sabe dançar valsa e até lembrava de sua infância como dançar dabke. Mas é isso. Não tem como ele pôr qualquer um desses movimentos em uma boate cheia de jovens adultos. Com tantas noites observando todos aqueles jovens – principalmente Maya – dançando, deu para assimilar o que fazer e o que não fazer, mas isso não mudava o fato de que ele estava completamente perdido sobre como dançar entre os civis.

Felizmente, Damian tem uma habilidade mais que útil de poder imitar perfeitamente qualquer voz. Então quando ele se inclinou, ainda atrás dela, para sussurrar no ouvido de Maya um simples "Ei, quer dançar?" ele tinha total confiança de que ela não iria reconhece-lo. E não se decepcionou.

Maya nem mesmo pulou ao sentir a presença dele atrás de si, mais do que acostumada a rapazes chamarem ela pra dançar. Apenas virou a cabeça de lado um pouco para lhe lançar um sorriso que _**não**_ fez o coração de Damian se aquecer e continuou dançando, mas dessa vez ela colou suas costas no peitoral de Damian e ele. Não. Sabia. Como. Lidar.

Suas mãos automaticamente foram para a cintura dela, para a afastar um pouco de si, mas ela deve ter interpretado como algum tipo de sinal, pois começou a requebrar os quadris mais forte, colando o corpo no dele.

Ele estava ultrapassando tantos limites nesses míseros cinco segundos, tantas sensações de uma vez o sugando que sua mente praticamente deu um apagão. Nunca, jamais, Maya esteve tão colada assim em Damian. Ela dançava assim com qualquer cara? Ele costumava manter uma certa distância dela nas noites anteriores, então não conseguia ver como ela exatamente dançava com outros caras.

— Sua mãe sabe que você dança assim? — Não conseguiu refrear a pergunta no ouvido dela, pelo menos lembrou de modificar a voz.

Eles estavam próximos _**demais**_ e Damian _não sabia como lidar com isso_. Então, apenas continuou com as mãos em sua cintura, tentando manter o mesmo ritmo que ela.

E Maya ainda teve a audácia de jogar a cabeça para trás e rir, como se ele tivesse contado a piada do século (e isso foi praticamente uma garantia para ele de que ela não sabia quem era, ela sabe que Damian quase nunca conta piadas) e jogou os braços acima de sua cabeça, indo em direção a nuca dele, seus dedos brincando e enrolando-se em seu cabelo.

Damian não estava preparado para essa ação. Sua nuca se arrepiou e ele podia apostar a fortuna Wayne que seu rosto estava o mais vermelho possível para o tom de sua pele. Graças a tudo que é sagrado que Maya estava de costas a ele, hein?

A esse ponto Damian nem sabia mais como reagir. Só sabia que não conseguiria olhar a amiga no olho pelo resto da semana, isso se não a evitar completamente. Mas, hey, que seja, certo? Amanhã ele vai lidar com isso.

Sentindo-se ousado – talvez pela bebida de mais cedo que finalmente fez efeito, talvez pela própria ousadia de Maya – Damian agarrou a cintura da amiga com mais firmeza, colando os quadris juntos e imitando seus movimentos. Roçou os lábios na curva de seu pescoço, querendo arrepiá-la assim como ela fez consigo mais cedo, e não se decepcionou.

Maya não se afastou com a súbita mudança de atitude dele, então o próprio não se afastou, pelo contrário, se sentiu ainda mais audacioso com a dança, se soltando completamente.

Sabe o fato acima? Retiro absolutamente tudo que disse. Damian Wayne **sabe** dançar. Com a parceira certa, isto é.

 **pavio**

Damian não conseguia olhá-la nos olhos. O que era ridículo, ele pensava, logo depois de evitar entrar no mesmo cômodo que ela na Torre Titã. Maya é como se fosse a irmã mais velha dele, certo? Pelo menos era assim que ela _o_ via. Damian não tem certeza, mas em algum momento o título deixou de ser um conforto e acabou se tornando um incômodo. Afinal, Maya estava anos luz de qualquer um dos irmãos de Damian e ele está incluindo até mesmo Helena aqui.

Damian queria bater a cabeça contra a parede até perder a consciência e descobrir que tudo aquilo foi apenas um maldito sonho. Extremamente agradável e divertido, claro, e é justamente esse o problema.

Ele cresceu observando seu pai e seus irmãos dançando entre as garotas, sempre pisando na bola e correndo atrás. Cresceu debochando da vida amorosa deles e olha o que o karma o trouxe de volta?

 **NÃO** que Damian tenha uma vida amorosa! Ele não vê Maya assim, certo!? O máximo que o rapaz chegou a ter algo que se possa considerar "romântico" foi quando Mia Mizoguchi o chamou pra sair e ele percebeu no meio do encontro que ela não quis dizer sair para o cinema, e sim uma aventura com o clube de detetive dela.

Interrompeu seus devaneios e crise existencial assim que viu Ninguém em uniforme passar pelo corredor, sem nem mesmo olhar em sua direção. O olhar de Damian involuntariamente desceu para os quadris de Maya, o sangue esquentando pela mera lembrança de que suas mãos percorreram ali onde agora estava coberto pelo kevlar justo que certamente valoriza suas curvas _. Gaahh, não!_ Ele não pode ficar sentindo essas coisas libidinosas por Maya, ela é muito mais que isso! É sua âncora, sua luz, sua redenção, sua melhor amiga!

Correu até o próximo cômodo da Torre, em direção oposta a qual ela estava seguindo e acabou esbarrando em Suren, que parecia atordoado.

— Hey, Damian. — Ele cumprimentou, ainda perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Damian ia apenas cumprimentar de volta e seguir caminho atrás de alguém que possa ajudar a clarear esse furacão de pensamentos em sua cabeça, mas Suren logo jogou esse plano pela janela quando continuou sua fala.

— Você falou com a Maya hoje? Ela parecia estranha.

O jovem franziu a testa e focou sua atenção para o amigo, um pedido mudo para ele elaborar a fala.

— Não sei explicar — Ele continuou ao ver que tinha a curiosidade do outro —, ela ficou sorrindo o tempo todo e rindo pra si mesma, mas sempre que alguém perguntava qual a graça ela desviava do assunto.

Realmente, era algo bem fora do personagem da parte dela. Não chega a ser algo realmente preocupante, mas com certeza era suspeito. Será que ela estava pensando sobre o rapaz da outra noite e- não. Damian nem vai permitir seus pensamentos irem aí.

— Pra ser sincero, achei que vocês dois finalmente tinham se acertado.

Foi como um soco no estômago.

— Eu! Nós! Quê?! Que diabos, Suren?!

O Darga apenas levantou as sobrancelhas para ele, como se tivesse dito que dois mais dois são, sim, igual a quatro, e não algo que fosse equivalente a uma bomba potente.

— Sempre achei que vocês dois tinham algo ou estavam meio que dançando entre si e enrolando para assumir.

— Que... Espera. Como assim "sempre"? Eu tinha doze anos, ela quatorze, quando nos conhecemos. Naquela época nós tínhamos acabado de decidir que não valia a pena matar o outro.

Suren teve a audácia de rir. — Não sei explicar, cara. Era como se um sempre estivesse procurando o outro, nem que seja por gestos ou olhares, então sempre supus que era questão de tempo, por isso que nunca nem tentei algo.

Com uma simples fala, Suren conseguiu atordoar Damian de tal forma que assassinos treinados nunca conseguiram nem chegar perto. O pobre rapaz sentiu o coração bater loucamente até mesmo pelos ouvidos, não acreditando no que o mago dizia. Mas um detalhe se mostrou mais urgente que os outros, portanto Damian decidiu lidar com ele e ignorar o resto.

— "Nunca tentou algo"...? Sei que sou irresistível, Suren, mas não achei que sua paixonite por mim fosse de tão longa data. — Sim, hoje parecia um bom dia para riscar "piada do mês" no calendário de Damian.

O gracejo foi devolvido com um soco no ombro, que Damian não se deu o trabalho de desviar, sorrindo cínico para o amigo.

— Idiota. Estou falando da Maya, óbvio. Já olhou para as coxas dela? E o quadril-

Damian não saberia explicar bem o que aconteceu a seguir nem se quisesse. Muitos sentimentos passaram por ele de uma vez. Raiva, porque Suren não tem esse direito de sexualizar Maya. Vergonha de si mesmo, porque sim, ele já olhou para as coxas, quadril e muito mais da amiga e teve rápidos e breves pensamentos nada puros sobre Ninguém. Horror pela súbita revelação pessoal de que ele estava de fato com ciúmes e assustado porque não queria lidar com isso, muito menos entrar em algum tipo de triângulo amoroso com o amigo. Ele certamente não precisa desse tipo de estresse, muitíssimo obrigado.

Então ele apenas fez o que faz de melhor. Atacou. O que foi uma idiotice sem tamanho, considerando que Suren estava completamente vestido com sua armadura e livro de feitiços de baixo do braço enquanto Damian ainda estava como civil. Sem qualquer tipo de esforço, o último Darga desviou e habilmente prendeu o punho de Damian contra suas próprias costas.

— Sem estresse, al Ghul.

— Não fale assim dela.

— O quê? Você não quer me ouvir falando como acho que aquelas unhas afiadas fariam um estrago nas minhas costas enquanto-

— Eu juro, se você terminar essa fala...

Suren então o soltou e riu. Riu alto, de jogar a cabeça para trás e tremer. Damian não estava impressionado.

— Estou só te perturbando, al Ghul. Tinha que ver a sua cara. Relaxa, nem adianta eu tentar algo com a Maya, ela e eu não iríamos durar.

— Tt, que seja! Eu tenho nada a ver com isso!

E saiu pisando duro, ignorando completamente a risada escarnia do amigo atrás de si. Ele precisava sair dali e respirar, fazer algo. Essa situação está velozmente saindo de controle, de desconfortável para inaceitável.

Com isso em mente, Damian praticamente marchou até onde Maya ia, pulando direto para a boca do leão sem qualquer tipo de plano.

... O que se mostrou uma péssima ideia, ele rapidamente descobriu ao ver Ninguém em toda sua glória, treinando com um saco de areia em uma sequência de socos e chutes.

Não era uma cena gloriosa. Não havia nenhuma luz dourada ou canto de anjos, era apenas suor, areia e o olhar de total concentração no rosto de Maya.

Ele nunca a viu tão perfeita.

Ah, ele estava tão ferrado.

Não conseguia se obrigar a agir, fazer algo, qualquer coisa. Parecia fisicamente impossível tirar os olhos do corpo em movimento da amiga, movimentos esses que _**não**_ deveriam fazer o ventre de Damian se torcer. Que bruxaria era essa? Damian lutou ao lado de Ninguém durante anos, e nunca—Não, não, isso seria mentira. Ele apenas nunca teve a oportunidade de realmente apreciar a vista. E o conhecimento da sensação das curvas da amiga contra suas mãos parecia deixar seu corpo em chamas.

Isso é ruim, seus pensamentos estão tomando rumos libidinosos, com várias possibilidades sobre os dois e aquele tatame no chão. Isso é muito, muito ruim.

— Você pretende me furar com algum tipo de visão à laser ou vai vir aqui treinar comigo? — A voz de Maya o despertou, o que foi uma lástima, um alívio, e um novo tipo de horror.

Por que mesmo ele tinha pensado que vir atrás da amiga e resolver seus dilemas emocionais e sexuais diretamente era uma boa ideia?

— Maya. — Ele acenou com a cabeça, reconhecendo que sua presença foi anunciada. Até porque, sério, o que mais ele poderia fazer?

— Não achei que iria aparecer por aqui. Tive a impressão que estava me evitando. — Ela não havia parado com os movimentos e nem o olhava, mas mesmo assim, o seu tom era leve, como se estivesse comentando sobre o tempo.

Ele engoliu seco, todos os seus instintos de sobrevivência gritavam para sair dali correndo e não olhar para trás. Estava em água perigosas... Maya pode até não saber o motivo de Damian estar fugindo dela como o diabo foge da cruz, mas ela notou que tem algo errado entre eles.

— Então... — Ela continuou, depois de notar que Damian diria nada em sua defesa. Com um forte chute alto, que definitivamente _**não**_ chamou a atenção dele, ela se virou em direção a ele, pegando uma toalha do chão e secando o rosto do suor, abandonando o exercício anterior. — E aí?

— Uh... Nada. Eu já vi que você está ocupada, então eu vou, uh, falar com o Kent.

— Sua mãe sabe que você dança assim?

Damian gelou. Ele jura que naquele momento, sentiu o coração parar de bater completamente antes de pulsar desenfreado contra suas costelas, de forma que chegava a ser dolorida.

— Dificilmente Tália se importaria, e eu não estou dançando, _chica_. — Ele nunca esteve tão grato por ter crescido com o Batman e Ra's al Ghul, conseguindo assim manter sua expressão completamente limpa e nem mesmo falhou a voz. Mesmo que internamente todos os alarmes possíveis tivessem sido acionados.

— Duh — Maya arqueou a sobrancelha. —, quis dizer dançar no sentido de evitar a pergunta. 21 anos nas costas e você ainda não tem um pingo de conscientização social nas veias. — Debochou sorrindo.

Damian revirou os olhos, mas não se deu o trabalho de negar. Ela não estava errada, e sabia disso. Resolveu, então, mudar de assunto.

— Suren disse que você estava rindo pra si mesma mais cedo. — Era uma péssima ideia comentar disso quando ele estava evitando completamente a boate do outro dia, mas o Wayne não podia evitar de ficar curioso.

Maya não parecia impressionada, pelo contrário, abriu o sorriso debochado ainda mais ao vê-lo "dançando" ainda mais.

— O quê? Não posso me divertir?

— Não seja tola, é claro que pode. Ele só estranhou te ver desse jeito sem motivo aparente.

— Tá, e daí? Você ficou curioso do motivo?

Ele não respondeu.

— Curiosidade matou o gato, maninho. — Ela sorriu faceira, quando viu que ele não responderia.

— Não sou seu irmão.

As palavras saíram antes de Damian impedi-las. Ele queria mesmo tirar esta história a limpo com Maya, mas não assim, de forma abrupta no meio de uma conversa leve. Ela arregalou os olhos, chocada. Um leve brilho de mágoa reluziu em seus olhos castanhos, fazendo com que Damian sinta uma adaga sendo cravada em seu peito.

Mas agora era tarde demais para recuar.

— Eu tenho três irmãos, quatro se você incluir a Caçadora — Ele continuou, franzindo a testa, sem desviar o olhar do dela. —, e eu não te vejo da mesma forma que os vejo. Nem um pouco. Você não é minha irmã, Maya.

Ela piscou, completamente sem palavras. Aproveitando do silêncio, Damian prosseguiu:

— Eu não fico pensando no quão atraentes eles são. Eu não fico tendo pensamentos impuros do nada só por os ver de relance. Eu não fico cogitando em tentar a vida de civil só para ter uma desculpa em vê-los com a expressão leve e me divertir como minha idade supostamente exige. Com você, sim.

Foi um turbilhão de emoções, para ambos. Os olhos extremamente arregalados não eram algo que Damian queria ver, então ele simplesmente virou-se e saiu calmamente da sala de treinamento, na esperança e medo de que ela talvez o chamasse de volta. O que não aconteceu.

[...]

Damian sabia que havia feito, pelo perdão da vulgaridade, merda. Foi uma bola de neve desgovernada que teria sido facilmente evitada se ela simplesmente não fosse na mesma boate que o maldito Hopkins. Ou até mesmo se ele não fosse tolo o bastante de ousar sair da praticidade de sentimentos platônico pela amiga e ter a audácia de dançar com ela de forma íntima, que é a principal raiz do problema.

Subitamente, São Francisco parecia deveras sufocante. Ele não tinha cabeça para lidar com tanta bagagem emocional de uma vez, precisava de uma dose de normalidade ou então explodiria.

Precisava chutar bandidos na bunda e os mandar para a cadeia.

E não havia lugar melhor para pescar escória do que a sua boa e velha Gotham.

Dizer que Duke Thomas ficou surpreso ao lhe ver ali seria um eufemismo. Mas o choque pode ter sido pela quantidade de corpos inconscientes ao seu redor. Damian tirou a sorte grande de descer nas docas perto de uma negociação ilegal de tráfico humano, quando Lark finalmente chegou em cena, Robin já estava acariciando um dos punhos ensanguentados observando todos aqueles criminosos no chão, analisando se mais alguém ia levantar.

Lark parecia perplexo diante da cena, mas Robin logo foi em direção aos containers com as garotas para as libertar, fazendo com que o jovem desperte de seu estupor e corresse para ajudar.

Quando a polícia chegou, Robin já estava partindo para a próxima gangue. Lark hesitou por um momento mas disparou atrás do amigo.

— Cara! — Ele chamou. — Espera aí!

Robin não parou, mas diminuiu o passo o bastante para o outro lhe alcançar.

— Não sabia que estava em Gotham! — Lark comentou.

— Acabei de chegar. — Robin não o olhava nos olhos, seu foco inteiro para frente.

— Okay, tudo bem. Dami—

— _**Robin**_ , Lark.

— Tsc, certo, certo. _**Robin**_ , acho que podemos encerrar a patrulha mais cedo e ir tomar sorvete.

Robin finalmente demonstrou algum tipo de emoção, o total ultraje.

— Eu tenho 21 anos, Lark! Eu não saio pra _tomar sorvete_.

Lark tirou o capacete e o olhou com a expressão mais sabichona que só Duke Thomas sabia fazer. Robin grunhiu, sentindo sua frustração aumentar e cedeu.

— Você quem vai pagar.

[...]

— Então... Você pretende me contar o que diabos foi aquilo? Ou ao menos o que você tá fazendo tão longe de São Francisco?

— Só precisava esfriar a cabeça. — Respondeu secamente, agora ambos com roupas civis.

— Ah tá. Tudo bem, isso eu até entendo. Mas São Francisco estava quieto demais pra você?

Damian não respondeu.

— Hum... Então o problema é São Francisco? Ou talvez... Alguém de lá?

O mais novo enfiou uma colherada generosa na boca para não ter que responder.

— Qualé carinha. Você e eu sabemos que você veio pra Gotham pra conversar também, além de socar na cara de bandidos. Só estou curioso do porquê logo eu, em vez de, sei lá, seu pai? Ou Dick, Jason, Tim... Ou até mesmo aquele seu amigo Jon.

Essa pergunta era mais fácil de responder, então Damian engoliu o sorvete e começou a enumerar com os dedos os motivos de Duke.

Jon? Nah, o garoto é um caipira ingênuo, daria ainda mais dor de cabeça.

Grayson? Sem chance alguma no inferno que ele vai se submeter a esse tipo de conversa voluntariamente com ele, ainda havia sequelas de quando Grayson quis lhe dar o discurso dos Pássaros e as Abelhas.

Todd? Rá, conhecendo o irmão, ele vai mais ser uma presença sarcástica e inútil do que lhe aconselhar devidamente.

Drake? O cara mal consegue cuidar da própria vida, veja lá amorosa. Vai ter nenhum conselho útil, considerando que até hoje ele fica dançando entre Sandsmark, o Clone e Brown.

E encerrou com seu argumento final:

— E creio que nem preciso comentar sobre o meu pai.

Thomas parecia levemente confuso sobre como proceder depois disso, então comentou a parte mais óbvia.

— Estou lisonjeado de ser sua última opção.

— Tt.

— Mas, uh, wow... Assim, eu sempre soube que um dia seus hormônios de gente de verdade ia bater, mas não sei... Continuo surpreso.

— Thomas, se for para ser mais um inútil...

— Não, não! — Duke cortou rapidamente. — Só estou comentando. Bem, você tá com problemas com garotas... Vou fazer um baita palpite aqui, mas... Maya?

Damian engasgou com o sorvete.

— Puta merda. — Praguejou. — É realmente tão óbvio assim?

Duke voltou a sorrir daquele jeito sabichão que Damian odeia.

— Para qualquer um que tenha olhos e não seja o Batman, é claro.

Damian grunhiu e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, massageando as têmporas. Estas estão sendo as piores 24 horas da sua vida. Por que raios ele enfiou na cabeça que era uma boa ideia dançar com a Maya? Pior ainda, por que em todos os infernos ele se confessou daquele jeito depois de a evitar um dia inteiro?

— Bem, e daí? Ela me vê como irmão dela. — Resmungou enjoado.

— É... sobre isso... me pergunto.

Desceu as mãos para a mesa e franziu a testa para Duke continuar. O amigo sorriu e deu mais uma mordida em seu sorvete antes de elaborar.

— Nunca realmente interagi com a garota, e posso até não ser nenhum Grande Detetive como o bom e velho Bruce, ou até mesmo qualquer um dos seus irmãos, mas vocês têm que admitir que eu sei ler pessoas bem melhor do que vocês. — Damian abriu a boca para protestar, mas Duke não deixou. — O quê? Vai negar? Tá esquecendo que entre vocês sou o único que teve uma vida normal de verdade?

Ele fechou a boca e cruzou os braços, ainda com a testa franzida, mas dessa vez mais atento.

— Certo, continuando... Eu nunca realmente interagi com a garota, mas só de observá-la contigo dá pra perceber que aqueles olhos não são fraternos. Dá pra notar que ela gosta de você, cara, mas não sei... É como se ela se contivesse? E se escondesse por trás da fachada de "irmãos"?

— Isso não faz sentido, Duke. Por que diabos ela faria isso?

— Ai você já está perguntando demais, cara. Vai ter que perguntar pra ela. Aliás, que aconteceu entre vocês pra você fugir pra cá?

O jovem Wayne grunhiu novamente, por um minuto tinha até esquecido todas aquelas cenas em São Francisco que o fizeram _não fugir_ , meramente, uh, escapar para Gotham.

[...]

Damian pensou se devia voltar para São Francisco ou simplesmente dormir na Mansão Wayne, mas Duke o aconselhou a dar um dia de folga pra si mesmo e dormir. "Eu falo sério, cara. Você está autorizado a no máximo mexer no Twitter".

Então Damian se encontrava em seu quarto, desenhando cenários desconexos (que com certeza não lembravam uma boate) e seus animais de estimação. Seus fiéis fones de ouvido equipados, com ele cantarolando um ritmo ou outro enquanto rascunhava. A janela estava aberta e a brisa fria da noite lhe era um conforto.

E exatamente por tudo estar a maior paz e silêncio que Damian não esperava ser bruscamente empurrado para o chão por um corpo invisível.

 **explosão**

— _Ninguém!_ — Ele sussurrou desesperado. — O que... Que diabos...

— Você não pode me jogar uma bomba dessas e fugir pro outro lado do estado! — O projetor invisível fora desligado e Ninguém o socava a cada palavra dita, com ele se defendendo perplexo.

— Eu não fugi! E que inferno, Maya, pare de me bater!

— Não! Vou te bater até você deixar de ser um idiota estúpido!

Damian conseguiu agarrar os pulsos da amiga e a empurrou para o lado, prendendo os pulsos dela acima de sua cabeça contra o chão com uma mão enquanto a outra tirava o capacete dela. Maya ainda se contorcia tentando escapar, o obrigando a passar as pernas por cima dela para a prender de vez até se acalmar.

Maya tinha a expressão de maior ultraje possível, parecia verdadeiramente furiosa. O que, diabos, não fazia o menor sentido.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?!

— _Eu?!_ O que _você_ está fazendo aqui!? Me... me joga aquela bomba e nem me dá tempo de reagir! Passa o dia inteiro me evitando e depois diz aquilo! — Ela se contorceu mais um pouco. — E quando finalmente saio do meu estupor, descubro que você sumiu da Torre, sumiu da cidade!

— O que você queria que eu fizesse?!— Ele apertou os pulsos dela como ênfase. — Ficasse parado feito um imbecil esperando receber a rejeição?!

Os olhos dela faiscavam de raiva, os dele não muito atrás.

— Argh! Você é um babaca pretensioso isso sim! Nem me deixou falar ou responder!

— _Então responda_! Vamos Maya, não foi pra isso que você cruzou o país? Para me socar e dizer que sou apenas o seu irmãozinho?

Maya fez um som gutural, que parecia mais um rosnado digno de Golias.

— Pare de assumir as coisas por si mesmo, idiota! Vim aqui chutar a sua cabeça até o senso que você nunca teve aparecer!

— _Então responda de uma vez!_ — Pela primeira vez desde que tudo começou Damian parecia verdadeiramente angustiado.

— ... Me solta.

Ele soltou, drenado demais para continuar naquela briga boba. Maya não o deixou se afastar, no entanto. O agarrou pela nuca e puxou para si para um beijo. Foi desengonçado, com os dentes se chocando e narizes se esbarrando, mas para Damian era perfeito.

Maya foi a primeira a abrir a boca, pedindo passagem com a língua, que foi prontamente atendido. O beijo foi aprofundado, com ela o enroscando com as pernas e ele com as mãos em suas curvas. Ela o soltou simplesmente pela falta de ar, respirando pesadamente. Os olhos verdes de Damian estavam embaçados pelo desejo e por Deus, como ele queria continuar se perdendo nos lábios dela, mas primeiro, ele merecia explicações.

— O que foi isso. — Soou mais como uma acusação do que uma pergunta, mas isso não era importante.

Ela ainda teve a audácia de ri.

— Oras, um beijo.

Ele não achou engraçado, a beliscou na cintura para mostrar isso, e se levantou do chão.

— Ai! Okay, okay... — ela se levantou apenas para sentar-se, ainda no chão. Seus olhos focaram no sketchbook jogado no chão, evitando olhar Damian nos olhos. — Eu uh, também gosto de você.

— Como um irmão? — Ele perguntou, para ter certeza.

— ... Eu achava que sim até você dizer todas aquelas coisas. Você não é o único que tem olhos, Damian. — Ela levantou a cabeça para o encarar de frente. — E você me diz aquilo tudo me deixando ainda mais confusa depois daquele dia na boate...

— Que dia na boate?! — Ele perguntou alarmado.

Ela o olhou cética. — Damian, nós dois nos conhecemos o bastante para reconhecer a presença do outro. Achou mesmo que despentear os cabelos e uma lente de contato iam me enganar?

— Mas eu alterei minha voz! Por uma que você não tinha escutado ainda!

Ela fez um gesto com a mão o dispensando. — Detalhes, eu só sabia que era você.

— ... E você não se importou?

A expressão de Maya suavizou, um sorriso melancólico nos lábios.

— Escuta. Quando eu te perdoei, eu achava que você precisava de uma família. Uma irmã, uma amiga. E eu não estava totalmente errada... E quanto mais o tempo passava, eu continuava te rotulando como irmãozinho para evitar me confrontar com o que realmente pensava, porque você tem o emocional de um tijolo, Damian, o melhor era nem cogitar a hipótese de outro tipo de relacionamento entre nós, era mais fácil... mais seguro. Eu sou filha única, okay? Falhei em perceber que subconscientemente eu não pensava em você de forma puramente platônica e fraterna. Não mais. — Ela respirou fundo uma vez. — Então não, Damian, eu não me importei de ter dançado daquele jeito com você. Eu _queria_ que você me tocasse. — Uma pausa, e ela completou em um sussurro. — Ainda quero.

Respirou fundo, assimilando tudo aquilo que Maya lhe dizia. Damian estava sentindo coisas demais de uma vez, precisava de uma pausa, seu cérebro não conseguia acompanhar aquela montanha russa emocional.

Ele se ajoelhou em frente a amiga e tomou seu rosto nas mãos. Houve uma época em que ela era a mais alta entre eles, mas hoje Damian era o humano mais alto da Torre Titã, perdendo apenas para Jon e Estelar. Verde encontrou castanho e os dois conversaram apenas com o olhar naquele momento íntimo, apenas eles. Cada um avaliava a sinceridade do outro, a tensão, o alívio, e principalmente, o amor que eles sempre sentiram um pelo outro.

Dessa vez, quando ele reivindicou os lábios de Maya, ele o fez em um beijo lento, tímido quase. Tentava transmitir todos aqueles sentimentos entalados com calma e carinho. Quando aprofundou o beijo, não havia pressa e muito menos agitação como mais cedo, era como se o mundo não existisse e houvesse apenas os dois.

Ela se afastou para tomar fôlego e sorriu faceira, daquele jeito que Damian sabe que problemas vem a frente.

— Existe outras formas de dançar, sabe.

— Hein? — Que diabos essa mulher confusa queria agora? Falando de dança no meio de um momento sério como esse.

Ela meio que riu, meio que bufou. — Era esperar demais você ter entendido uma indireta como essa, mas tudo bem.

— Indireta? Mas do que— Oh. _Oh._

A surpresa em seu rosto era tão explícita que Maya não conseguiu evitar de gargalhar.

— Não estou falando pra agora, Damidiota. Só... algo pra você pensar.

— Depois eu que sou a cria do demônio. — Ele resmungou, ainda com as mãos confortavelmente no rosto de Maya.

Ela riu mais um vez e era o som mais perfeito que Damian já ouviu. Mas ela parou subitamente, franzindo o cenho.

— Peraí... Ei! Acabei de reparar que só eu disse que gosto de você!

Damian revirou os olhos tão forte que por um minuto achou que eles conseguiram girar completamente para dentro do crânio.

— Está falando sério?

— Completamente! Isso é injusto, qual é Dami!

— ... Não vou dizer.

— Quê! Por quê?!

— Não estou com vontade agora. — Um leve sorriso debochado teimava em ser desenhado em seus lábios.

— Eu tenho meios de fazer você falar, hein! — O mesmo sorriso foi replicado no rosto de coração de Maya.

— Por favor, fique à vontade.


End file.
